Unlikely Friends
by cjb1990
Summary: Tony DiNozzo knew Leo McGarry through his mother. Read as he becomes friends from a distance with the Senior Staff of the White House
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So recently I've started re-watching the West Wing (because of teaching the kids at school about the American Political System and the separation of powers). And this popped into my head. What if people from NCIS and the West Wing became friends? I couldn't resist running with the idea and this little thing rolled out. There will be snippet chapters; dealing with either the West Wing or NCIS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of these characters, i don't make any profit from the publishing of these stories.**

**Just read and enjoy, maybe even review ;)**

**Cjb1990**

* * *

The whole hall was packed. Bartlet was making his speech and answering questions that were no doubt prepped. Tony DiNozzo took a glance at his partner. Zoe Keates, his life line really. But he knew he couldn't ask her for help with this. This was too big and could not only jeopardise her career but also her life in the force.

Nobody liked a snitch, and the problem ran from City Hall right down to the precincts. He hated the position he was in, but his sense of justice didn't let him leave it alone. He was kept up at night trying to answer the question: How could he swear an oath to uphold the laws of their country while glancing the other way when those with the responsibility of keeping up those laws were negating everything their offices stood for?

So he decided that he had to go the way he _didn't_ want to. He needed to let the politicians play it. No journalist or City Hall councillor would listen to him. His faux pas was too wide spread in Philly for that.

He had done his research and had immediately recognized the man who led Bartlet around: Leo McGarry had been Secretary of Labour. Before that, he knew he had been a friend of his mother. Or better said, he knew his mother had been friends with his wife. He remembered seeing them at the funeral.

He just hoped he could get through to speak to the man. To do that, he had to go through the other minions of the campaign. Right now, he had his eyes set on two that were standing in the back of the hall, listening to their candidate working the crowd.

He whispered his absence to Zoe, with a 'be right back'.

"Mr Seaborn, Mr Lymann?" he came up from behind them and couldn't help but girn when they both jumped up in shock. They looked at his uniform and simultaneously their eyebrows shot up.

"Is there a problem, officer?" the man he knew to be Sam Seaborn spoke.

"Yeah," Tony awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Now that he had their attention, he didn't know how to get the word out.

"Well?" Lymann pressed, apparently he wasn't known for patience.

"Look," Tony decided to just plunge in. "I'm not sure this is the right course, but I pretty much am left without options. The reason I'm doing this is because my mother used to be friends with Mrs McGarry and I hope he knows what to do."

"Well," Sam Seaborn looked at his compadre. "What's the problem."

"Corruption?" he smiled embarrassed. "And I'm pretty much left without any revenues."

"Corruption," Lymann sounded cynical. "So bring it up to City Hall."

"Yeah, there lies the rub," Tony answered. "This is something that goes up to the mayor, okay?"

He started to speak faster. "There is a lot of things that go missing from Narc. And that includes witness' lists against drug pins. And over a quarter of those witnesses end up being a case at Homicide."

Now he had the full attention of both.

"I can't really say much here, with everyone around," Tony spoke while continuously keeping an eye on the perimeter. "Could you just tell Leo McGarry that Anthony DiNozzo Jr needs to speak to him. It's about issues concerning my father."

Tony hoped that was a big enough clue. He distinctly recalled a big fight in the entryway of their home between the two men where Leo had yelled that his father was a conman.

He handed Sam Seaborn a piece of paper. "That's my home address and phone number. Tell him I'm on the night beat this week though."

Without another word he slipped back to Keates' side and both went outside to start going their beat.

Sam and Josh watched as the young officer made his way out of the building with a beautiful female officer.

"Think he's legit?" Josh asked his friend.

"Seemed to be," Sam answered fingering the piece of paper. "I'll give this to Leo."

It was back at the hotel that the two made their way to the governor's room, where they knew Leo was holed up as well.

"Leo?" Sam called. "Sorry governor, but …"

"Come in," Jed Bartlet spoke jovially. "Sam, Josh, got anything?"

"Yeah," Josh hesitated. "We were approached by a young officer during the rally. He said he needed to talk to you, Leo. He said he didn't know what to do and to tell you that 'Anthony DiNozzo Jr needs to speak to you. That it's an issue like his father?"

Leo had stood up at those words. "A police officer you said?"

"Yes," Sam handed him the piece of paper. "That's his home address and phone number."

"Leo?" Jed Bartlet questioned.

"His mother," Leo cleared his throat. "His mother was one of Jenny's best friends. She died, God, almost twenty years ago now. His father and I, we had a falling out half a year later. Last time I've seen the kid."

"What was the falling out about?" Jed asked his long time friend.

"His father," Leo hesitated. "I guess he was lost in grief. He didn't do right by the boy after she died. I yelled and accused the guy of a lot of things. But my parting words were that he was too busy with his swindling and cons to pay attention to the family he still had."

"He spoke a bit about corruption in City Hall," Sam offered. "But didn't dare to say anything else out in the public. Kinda paranoid. "

"I gotta speak to him," Leo stood up.

"Not alone, you're not," Jed refuted.

"I'll come with," Sam offered. He was intrigued by the cop who had took a leap of faith and spoke to politicians hoping they'd gave a crap about it.

Half an hour later saw them at a run down part of town looking at an apartment complex that Sam wondered if it had ever seen a better day.

Leo walked up and after a bit a searching they found the right number. There was no doorbell and he was left to banging on the door. Sam jumped as they heard a dog bark some apartments down.

They heard foot steps on the other side of the door and after a pause, the locks were turned and the door swung open

"Mr McGarry," Tony greeted him in a young voice that brought Leo back to the days when they were all still alive and happy.

"Anthony," the man greeted warmly and shook his hand before pulling him in an embrace. "It has been too long."

"Yeah," DiNozzo agreed. "Come in, both of you."

They immediately walked into the living room, where a comfortable old black leather sofa was dominating the space with a nice comfy chair adjacent to it.

"Sit down," Tony gestured to the seats. "I know it isn't the governor's living room, but-"

"It's fine, Anthony," Leo calmed the man.

"Right," Anthony nodded. "Want something to drink? I have beer."

Sam nodded with a smile, while Leo immediately refused one. DiNozzo observed the other man carefully.

"Good for you," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Leo demanded defensively.

"Well," DiNozzo called out as he walked back in with two beers and a glass of sparkling water. "I bet you hit the wall. And did what dear ol' dad never could; admitting to a problem. So; good for you."

Leo could only stare at the young man in front of him.

"Thanks," Sam took the beer and both men clinked their bottles.

"How is your dad?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Wouldn't know, sir," Tony's voice sounded relax, but his body language was stiff. "Haven't actually talked to the man outside of Christmas greetings since he sent me off to RMA back in the day."

"Back in the day?" Sam echoed with a frown.

Tony turned a smile to the other man. "That is a euphemism for being kicked out of the house into Military Academy at the age of twelve."

"Son of a bitch," Leo swore, shocking Sam. He couldn't remember that phrase ever making it out of the man's mouth.

"But I didn't ask you to come here because of daddy dearest," Tony waved away his bastard of a father and came to the point. "I wanted your opinion on this."

With those words he pulled a file from under the sitting of the chair and tossed it onto the coffee table. Leo put down his water and grasped the file. He leafed through it, frown deepening.

"Anyone knows you have these?" he asked urgently.

DiNozzo shook his head. "No, although everyone knows I know about the crap, but they don't know I have any evidence. My partner doesn't know either."

"Why?" Sam asked. "She'll have your back right?"

DiNozzo pulled a face. "I can't offer her any protection against the Force if I include her in this. Right now, because I keep her out of this we still get the backup when requested. If I clue her in …"

"You'll be locked out so soon that the presses will still be hot when your bodies are cold," Leo nodded understandingly.

"I just," DiNozzo rubbed his face with both hands. "I have no political network to get this off the ground. But I refuse to let this lie. That was not in the oath I took."

Sam's respect for the man grew hearing this. After spending so much time on the campaign in between seasoned political operators, he got a bit tired of hearing that he was naïve and idealistic to believe in such values. This man had chosen a profession where that was the core of what he was doing. And stood by it, apparently, no matter the cost.

"You know this'll kill you," Leo noted.

DiNozzo nodded. "I have to leave this joint anyhow. They're getting jittery. Every time we're requesting backup, I'm afraid they won't show. And I will not let Keates get killed because of this."

Leo sighed. "I've got some strings that are above City Hall around here. I'll make sure the right people see this file."

DiNozzo sighed as if the burden of the world was just lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you Mr McGarry."

"Leo, kid," he corrected him.

"Tony," he responded.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Dad always called me Junior. That's not a name; it's a generational denominator. And he always did this 'I'm the real Anthony DiNozzo' spiel to everyone. So; Tony."

"Sam Seaborn," Sam introduced himself.

DiNozzo lifted his beer bottle in greeting.

"You're doing something good," Leo complimented him. "Something that everyone should do. You can be proud of yourself, kid. And on that college career of yours."

"You followed that?' Tony sounded surprised.

"Greatest basketball talent to appear at Ohio State," Leo grinned. "When a family name like that makes the national sport news, I notice."

"Yeah that's a long time ago," Tony seemed to blush at hearing that they knew his college career. "Besides, I blew my knee out remember?"

"Yeah, I do," Leo nodded.

The phone ringing interrupted their conversation. DiNozzo stood up with a sigh.

"DiNozzo," he intoned.

There was a short silence.

"Keates," he sighed rubbing one eye with the palm of his hand. "Right now really isn't the time."

"Yeah, I know," Tony nodded. "No Keates, I've already got it covered. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow," there was a small smile on his face.

"Nope, I won the bet, remember? Final four and you've not put down the Buckeyes, of course I won! So you better bring the jelly-filled ones."

"Later."

He put down the phone again. "Sorry, my partner is harassing my ass."

"It's okay, we have to get going again," Leo and Sam stood up.

"Call me anytime, kid," Leo shook his hand with the other resting on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you. Your mom would be too. Out of her mind with worry, mind you, but proud."

"Thanks, Leo."

Sam handed him a business card. "Let me know if you want to hang out. Keep in touch, okay?"

"Sure," Tony smiled.

It was cold that January as Sam walked around the White House in a daze. He still couldn't believe that they made it here. In the White House.

A knock on his brand new White House Office door made him look up.

"Sam," Ginger spoke. "I've got a report Leo said you needed to see."

Sam took the report from her and read it quickly. He saw the situation in Philly had reached it climax. Entire lines of people had been fired over the fall out. He suddenly realized that he hadn't heard from Tony since Leo had warned him that they were about to go on the line with it.

He quickly punched in the number and waited for the other man to answer.

"DiNozzo," a flat tone that sounded busy.

"Hello, Tony," Sam greeted him.

"Sam Seaborn, that you?" the tone was suddenly much more attentive and warm.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I'm actually calling from the White House, if you can believe it."

"Well, I've seen the Inauguration and the Election so, yes," the other man laughed loud.

"You did vote for us, right?" Sam laughed trying to sound serious.

"Ah," he could clearly hear the police officer squirm in his seat.

"You serious" he exclaimed. "Why the hell did you vote for the other guy?"

"Who says I did?" Tony shot right back.

"You didn't say you vote for Bartlet," Sam argued back.

"Yeah well, I actually didn't vote at all," Tony confessed.

"What?" Sam was surprised. "Why the hell not?"

"Uhm," Tony hesitated. "I was sort of indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed," Sam repeated weakly. "Indisposed how?"

"As in concussed and in the hospital?" Tony managed to make it sound like a question.

"What happened?" Sam was concerned. There was an niggling in the back of his mind as if he should know what had happened.

"Police captains and chiefs are much smarter than they appear to be," DiNozzo sounded nonchalantly. "Plus destroying the careers of Homicide and Narc Detectives is not a sound decision for your health."

"WHAT!" Sam exploded.

"Sam, calm down," Tony tried to suss him. "I'm okay. Out of there. Right now, I'm working the beat in Baltimore. Nice city, really. Especially gotta love the old school Italian mafia that controls a lot of the back alleys."

"That doesn't really make me feel better," Sam argued with his friend.

"Yeah, well," Tony said once more. "I'm a cop Sam. Means that I walk the street with risk so that other can do so safely. It's the way it is."

"Anyway, I just got the report from Philly," Sam changed the subject, realizing that Tony could be just as stubborn as Toby.

"And?"

"And," Sam prolonged a bit. "They're charging them. City Counsil, the Mayor, the whole shebang. You did good Tony."

He could hear the loud exhale that followed the statement. "Thanks for the call Sam."

"I'll speak to you soon, okay?" Sam pressed.

"Somehow I think you are going to lack time to call me Sam," Tony laughed. "Keep it up to e-mails. Those we can both write when we have the time. I'll talk to you whenever. Say hi to Leo for me, and thanks."

With their goodbyes they both hung up. It took a while to find Leo's office. The rest of the Senior Staff was already there.

"Sa," Leo sounded disapproving.

"Sorry, I was on the phone with Tony," Sam explained. "He said 'thanks'."

Leo nodded his understanding and started the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This deals with the first episode of the West Wing.**

**I still don't own anything**

**Cjb1990**

* * *

Tony groaned loudly as the phone rang in the early morning. He had only arrived home from his night shift two hours ago and he was beat. He groped around until he found the bane of his existence.

" 'Ello?" he mumbled into the phone.

"I slept with a call girl," came over the line without hesitation.

That made Tony wake up properly. He sat right up in his bed, getting a better grip on the phone

"Come again?" he asked.

"I accidentally slept with a call girl," Sam spoke again in a soft voice.

"Are you at the office?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Sam responded.

"And you're telling me you accidentally slept with a call girl," Tony repeated Sam's words.

"Yes," Sam confirmed.

"You're not afraid that anyone will hear this conversation?" Tony was sceptical.

"My door is closed," Sam refuted.

"Doesn't make a lot of difference most of the times," Tony bantered right back at him.

"You're kinda missing the point here, Tony," Sam complained.

"No, I'm actually trying to figure out how you can accidentally sleep with someone," Tony responded, a confused frown appearing on his youthful face.

"I didn't accidentally sleep with the woman," Sam explained. "I didn't know she was a call girl."

"Ah," Tony understood. He was silent for a second. "Did she charge you?"

"Tony!" Sam exclaimed exasperated.

"Sorry!" Tony called out, actually raising one hand apologetic. "But did she?"

"NO!" Sam yelled.

'Okay," Tony shrugged. "Then I fail to see the problem."

"Image!" Sam explained. "Plus, CJ will eat me alive if she finds out."

"So tell her up right," Tony spoke slowly. "She'll be pissed if she gets ambushed, right? So prepare her and let it go."

"What if I want to see her again," Sam spoke up doubtfully.

"Sam, Tony sighed.

"No really," Sam pressed on. "I don't even mean sexually. She's a law student, who does the job to pay for it. She's smart, funny and beautiful. Why can't I have a friendship with her."

"Because you can't lose your integrity, Sam," Tony sighed again. "Its already iffy for guys like me, using the crack whores for information on the streets. But we pay them for the info, and of the beat we're discouraged to interact with them."

"It's wrong," Sam remained stubborn.

"Never said it was so," Tony replied. "But you have to take something into account here. You want integrity, right? That is the reason you choose to follow the President; because he was the real thing?"

"Yeah," Sam sounded wary.

"Then, you've got to consider this; you're a part of the man's public image. You cannot choose to only follow half of the man. You knew that the moment you followed your friend to New Hampshire. Hell, you broke of your engagement because of it!"

"But-"

"No," Tony was now stern. "I get it, Sam. Really I do. But this is not the fantasy land we wished we live in. This is America; where the constituents blame a man for making choices while they're own are much worse. That is the reality we live in. Talk to CJ."

There was silence for a minute. "Look if you want to strike up a friendship with this woman, I can't stop you. But don't hide it then. You want integrity in this administration? Then you have to give transparency."

Tony suppressed a yawn. "Now, you woke me up. I still can catch five hours of sleep before I have to report back to the precinct again. So, you'll go march your ass into CJ's office, and I'll knock another few hours of sleep. Call me at seven if you want to talk."

"Okay," Sam sighed. "Thanks for listening, Tony. Talk to you later."

"Bye," was the sleepy reply.

Sam hung up, feeling slightly guilty for keeping the man from getting his rest. He stood up and decided to do what Toby, Josh and now Tony had been telling him to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is pre-NCIS, but deals with Tony going undercover in Baltimore for the Macaluso case**

**Still don't own either of these shows**

**But dont forget to review**

**Cjb1990**

"Sam, Tony on line 2," Cathy yelled from the bull pen. Sam raised a finger to Toby to give him a second.

Toby turned an annoyed face to him as he picked up the receiver.

"Hey Tony," he greeted him.

"Put him on speaker," Toby ordered his Deputy.

"Hold on Tony, Toby wants you on speaker," Sam snickered a bit as he pushed the button.

"Who is this?" Toby demanded.

"Police Officer Tony DiNozzo," the tone sounded cautious. "Who's this?"

"Toby Ziegler, White House Communication Director," Toby replied. "Now what do you want? We're busy!"

"Ah," Tony made a careful noise. "Just letting Sam here know I can't come up for the weekend to catch the game. Actually I'm going to be out of touch for a long while."

"Why?" Sam frowned.

"I can't say," Tony answered tersely.

'Tony," Sam protested.

"I really can't," Tony exclaimed. "It'll compromise the whole thing!"

Toby's face suddenly cleared with comprehension. "Good luck to you, officer DiNozzo."

"Thank you, Mr Ziegler," Tony answered. "Look Sam, if you really need to get in touch with me, you can call my partner Danny Price on the precinct, okay?"

"Sure," Sam was still confused. "Whatever. Speak to you soon, then."

"Yeah, bye."

Sam turned to Toby with the demand clearly on his face.

Toby sighed and scratched his beard. 'The guy is a police officer right?"

"Yeah, in Baltimore," Sam clarified.

"He couldn't say it out loud," Toby spoke. "But the guy is going undercover."

Sam's mouth fell into an 'o' of understanding.

* * *

"What's wrong with you Sam?" The President looked at the young man with a piercing stare. "You seem a bit distracted."

"Yes Mr President," Sam reddened a bit. "Sorry Mr President."

"Well, what is it?" the President demanded.

"Uhm, you see," Sam stammered.

"O for Heaven's sake," Toby muttered. 'Mr President, a friend of Sam is a police officer. He has been undercover for two months now and Sam hasn't heard anything from him in that time."

"Friend?" Leo frowned before he paled a bit. "Tony?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we kept in touch ever since. He works in Baltimore now, and called me two months ago that he would be out of touch for a while." He rubbed his face. "I just worry, you know? All those bad movies about undercover agents that have been exposed to the ones they were trying to fool."

"Sam," the President looked sympathetic. "I understand you worry. But the reason you hear about undercover operations go wrong, is because it is actually pretty rare that it happens."

"Yes sir," Sam replied automatically, not believing it for a second.

"Besides," Jed Bartlet smiled. "You have faith in your friends capabilities?"

"I do, sir," Sam seemed to be bolstered a bit by this.

"Then trust in that," with those words, they turned back to the policy issues at hand.

* * *

"Sam," CJ rushed into his office.

Sam looked up from the speech he was working on, to see CJ had turned his television on another channel and was pushing the volume of the news item up.

"_Here in Baltimore," the news anchor was reporting. "A staggering arrest has been made. Michael M. Macaluso has been arrested on charges of murder, accessory of murder, conspiracy to murder, drugs trafficking and many other more minor charges. Also arrested are John Spadillo, who is rumoured to be Macaluso's right hand man, and both of Macaluso's sons: Marcel and Frederick."_

"_These men have been known as the Macaluso Inner Circle," the woman on the tv reported. "For a long time Baltimore PD had tried to arrest these men, but never did they manage to make the charges stick because of a lack of evidence or errors made in the handling of the evidence or the following of the right procedures. Now though, it seems that these charges are going to court. Sources within the department tell that there is a staggering amount of evidence against these men that won't have any other outcome but prison time for them. It looks like this was an inside job from Baltimore PD. No comments are made however by the Police Department, or the FBI who are as of right now also involved in this case."_

Sam's jaw dropped. He knew this was the job Tony had been send out on. But to take on the freaking mafia by himself? The guy had to be certifiably insane.

The phone on his desk was ringing.

"Sam Seaborn," he answered, his eyes still plastered on the news.

"Hiya, stranger," a tired voice sounded over the line.

"Tony?" Sam's attention was now completely focused on the man he was speaking with. "Macaluso?"

"Yeah," Tony confirmed, sounding exhausted. "It was a fun half year. But I did make detective with this operation, so …"

"Are you hurt?" Sam demanded.

"Nah," Tony confirmed with a strong accent. "Sorry, still have trouble switching back to who I am."

"Huh?" Sam clearly was too stunned to let out his eloquent side.

CJ put the phone on speaker, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"I was undercover, Sam," Tony explained. "That isn't like an actor. It's like a method actor who has to let go of who he is beneath. I'm with Danny now, he'll pull me back."

"Tony DiNozzo?" CJ asked.

"Yes?" the tone had changed completely. He sounded like a right Italian sleaze ball right now.

"CJ Cregg, White House Press Secretary," she introduced herself. "I just wanted to say; well done and thank god you're alright."

"Thank you," Tony sounded a bit like himself again. "Nice to meet you, though I have to ask; is it common occurrence that I'm put on speaker with your colleagues around?"

"With this bunch, count on it," Sam replied laughing.

It was silent for a minute.

"Tony, you really okay?" Sam pushed a bit.

"Not really," Tony was uncharacteristically candid. "He had offered me his daughter, Sam."

"O God," Sam whispered.

"She didn't know anything about the illegal side of her father's business," Tony spoke slowly. "She was just this Baltimore girl, who wanted to become a litigator for the under-insured. I had to tell her that Antonio was a complete lie, and her father a murdering Mafioso bastard."

"I'm sorry, Tony," Sam offered genuinely hurting for his friend.

"It's the twist side of the coin," Tony commented wryly. "I've got to go Sam. I still have two hundred forms to fill in."

"Don't forget to sleep," Sam said as a parting.

"Will do," Tony agreed, before hanging up.

CJ turned to Sam, with shocked eyes.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "That's the side they don't tell you about when those operations are reported, right? Like when I met him; it was at the end of the campaign when we were in Philly. He had found out about large scale corruption throughout city hall and the police department. He managed to get the evidence to us, Leo got it to the right people. For his efforts, he spend Election Day in the hospital."

"God," CJ's eyes widened.

"Flip side of law enforcement, or so Tony keeps saying," Sam snorted disgusted.

CJ's hand squeezed his shoulder. "He has you now, Spanky. You're a good friend."

She kissed him on the cheek and left him with those words.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, this takes place around the first half of the first season of West Wing. Before Celestial Navigation for sure.**

**still don't own anything.**

**Thank you to guest, Jesco123, DS2010 and angeleyes46 for their reviews. I did not expect there to still be West wing lovers. Especially with a crossover that wasn't written on the premises of Mark Harmon acting in both series.**

**Hope you like this!**

**Cjb1990**

* * *

"Sam," Cathy peeked through the door into his office where he was working with Toby. "Phone call for you."

"Who is it?" Sam asked the assistant.

"Just take it," Cathy demanded, as she closed the door again.

Sam sighed and took up the horn. "This is Sam Seaborn."

"Mr Seaborn?" an unknown voice sounded on the other line. "My name is Danny Price, I'm Detective DiNozzo's partner."

"Right," Sam said, suddenly sitting up straight and giving the call his full attention. "What can I help you with, Detective Price?"

Toby looked up as he spoke the word detective in the phone. The older man had a bad feeling about this. It wasn't Tony who called them, but his partner. Why would he do that, unless something had gone wrong?

Toby looked as Sam suddenly paled. "Where is he now?"

"I'll be there," he heard him promise.

Toby waited as Sam hung up and sank back into the chair. His face was pale and his hands were shaking. Toby immediately stepped up beside his deputy and friend.

"Sam?" he questioned softly.

"They," Sam mumbled trying to talk around the lump in his throat. "They had a case, trying to catch the murderer, Tony was shot."

Toby reeled back as if he was slapped. But he could see that Sam needed him to keep a level head at this. "I'll inform Leo."

Stepping out of the office, he closed the door behind him.

"Ginger!" he called his assistant. The woman walked up to him. "Stay with Sam and get him some water."

He quickly walked towards Leo's office. Not even waiting to have Margaret tell him he was free, he just knocked perfunctory and opened the door.

"Toby, how polite of you to knock before you storm in here," Leo commented sarcastically. That was when he noticed Toby's dishevelled state. "Toby?"

"Sam just got a call from Tony's partner," Toby reported to the man as gently as he could. "Tony was shot."

Leo stood up. "How bad?"

"I don't know," Toby answered. "I just went to tell you."

Leo didn't ask any other questions and just stormed out of the office towards Sam's.

The office door was open, and CJ was trying to calm Sam down a bit while Ginger hovered nearby with a glass of water in her hands. Leo walked up to Sam's side and bend over.

"Sam," he tried to get his attention. "What did his partner say? Is he -?" Leo couldn't say the words out loud.

Sam shook his head vehemently. "NO! no, he's alive," he reassured the man who had known Tony for far longer the he had. "He's in surgery at the moment. It hit him in the shoulder, Danny said they were worried about his mobility in the shoulder."

"So, it's not life threatening?" Leo had to ask.

"Well, it is a shot wound, so the chances of infection are higher than with other wounds," Sam started to ramble. "But the damage done by the bullet itself doesn't appear to be life threatening. Tony asked Danny to call us, so he was conscious at some point."

Leo sighed in relief. "That's good news, I guess."

CJ smiled softly while squeezing Sam's shoulder. Leo was looking at Toby now. "How far along are you guys with the speech?"

Toby looked up at the Chief of Staff. "Far enough along that I can kick Sam's but to Baltimore."

"Ginger?" Leo asked the assistant. "Can you call for a driver? I don't think Sam should be behind the wheel right now."

"Sure," Ginger busied herself with that, trying to do anything to help lessen the worry a bit.

Leo reassured Sam he would alert the president and that he could take the rest of the day in Baltimore. Sam was in the backseat of a car within ten minutes, tearing their way down to the Baltimore hospital his friend was undergoing surgery in.

It took long, it felt like days had went by, before the car stopped at the entrance of a hospital. Sam quickly thanked the man behind the wheel and strode into the hospital. After explaining the situation to the woman at the desk, she quickly gave him directions to the surgical ward.

When he stepped through the doors, he felt like he stepped into another world. At least fifteen uniformed officers were waiting in the hallway. With them was a man dressed in a sharp suit and a worried look on his face. He quickly made his way over to the harried looking man.

"Detective Price?" he asked the man.

Price looked up and nodded. "Sam Seaborn," he introduced himself. "Any news?"

"O right," Danny looked surprised. "I didn't think you'd show up, it's a pretty long assed ride from DC."

"My boss ordered me a driver to take me down hear when he heard the news."

Danny's eyes widened. "The President ordered you a car?"

This caught the attention of everyone on the floor, the uniforms suddenly becoming quiet. Sam quickly shook his head.

"No!" he refuted the claim. "NO, I meant Leo McGarry, he's the Chief of Staff."

"So you don't work for the President?" one of the uniforms asked.

"No, I do," Sam tried once more. "I'm Deputy Communications Director of the White House. My immediate boss is the Communications Director, then the Chief of Staff and then the President. But I'm part of what's called the Senior Staff. So I do work for the president himself a lot."

Everyone looked impressed, but Sam ignored it in favour of news about Tony. "Tony?" he asked Danny.

"O right,' Danny jumped. "They updated us a little while ago. It is taking some time, because they're trying to repair the muscles in his shoulder with as little as scarring possible. So they're taking longer than they first expected to."

"Okay," Sam nodded trying to keep his breathing under control. His cell phone was turned off, but he wanted to update Leo as well.

It took another hour and a half before the surgeon came out to update them. Sam was shaking as he listened to the surgeon saying that they were successful in repairing the torn muscles in Tony's shoulder.

"He's waking," the doctor ended his update. "So you can see him in pairs of two."

Danny beckoned Sam to go with him. They slowly walked into Tony's room. To see him lying still in the hospital bed made both men pause. It was clear that neither of the two had ever seen the man as still as he was now. His face was pale and small pain lines made themselves known around his eyes.

They took a seat at either sides of the bed, urging him mentally to wake up.

"You were his beat partner as well, right?" Sam questioned the man on the opposite side of the bed.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "You were the one he called before he went under, weren't you?"

"Yes," Sam nodded as well. "Scared the hell out of me and my boss. Every one of the Senior Staff has talked to him on speaker. Toby started the trend with that phone call. And Leo McGarry has known him for a long time."

"Right," Danny rubbed his hands together. "Macaluso, talk about a shitty time."

"I can only imagine," Sam muttered, remembering the way Tony seemed to switch between his undercover persona and himself in the phone call after the bust.

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "I mean, the guy is a master at undercover, for real. But, to get someone back in his right mind after such an operation is never fun. For either of us."

Sam looked up to see Danny's eyes focused on some distant memory. "He was so paranoid for months. I know he still sleeps with guns hidden all over his apartment and a knife in his pillowcase."

Sam's eyes widened at that. Danny smirked amused as he noticed.

"Come on, guy like him?" he gestured to Tony. "He lives for this job, you know? Guys like that make enemies. Especially in a town like this, and especially after rolling up the Macaluso business."

Sam could only stare at the close eyes in Tony's face.

"Not true," Tony mumbled. "I'm a very nice guy, thank you."

"Tony," both men chorused shocked and relieved to see their friend awake. 'How're you feeling buddy."

"Like I've been knocked over by a shotgun to the shoulder," Tony replied.

Danny chuckled. "Sounds about right. I should get your doctor."

"Hey Sam," Tony mumbled as Danny left the room in search of a physician.

"Hey man," Sam replied. "You've got to stop trying to give me a heart attack. First with the Philly thing, then you're undercover stint and now this? I thought working at the White House would be stressful, not striking up a friendship with you."

"Ah," Tony grinned. "Keeps life interesting."

Sam laughed, giddy in his relief. "That it does."

Danny stepped back inside, followed by Tony's doctor. Sam stood up. "I'm going to call Leo and the gang. I'll be back in a bit."

"Say hi to them all for me," Tony told him. "And tell CJ that she should find that reporter and either slap him or kiss him."

Sam snorted. "Isn't that the truth." He leaned in closer. "Leo was scared as well. He might want to talk to you personally to be sure you're not on the verge of dying."

"I'll be waiting for the call, the" Tony grinned as Sam stepped out of the room.

After he went outside, Sam called the line for Leo's office. Getting Margaret on the line almost immediately, she told him to give her a minute to round everyone up as well.

"Sam?" after five minutes her voice sounded over the line once more. "Everyone's in Leo's office. I'll transfer you now."

There was a few seconds of silence, then… "Sam? You're on speaker," Leo's voice sounded anxious.

"Hey," Sam greeted everyone. "So Tony is out of surgery and awake. It took some time, because they were meticulous to repair the muscles with the minimum amount of scar tissue developing."

"So, he's fine?" Josh's voice sounded further away. Sam suspected that he was sitting on the edge of the sofa against the wall.

"Oh yeah," Sam nodded and smiled, although they couldn't see him. "And up and making jokes already. I'll stay here for a bit, then I'll head back to DC."

"Take your time today, Sam," Toby ordered. "The rest of the staff is working on the more menial releases, and you did a good job on those eight paragraphs before you left. We'll handle today."

"Okay," Sam really didn't mind being ordered to stay here. "Oh, and CJ?"

"Yes Spanky?" her dry tone sounded much closer.

Sam flushed as she used her nickname.

"Tony asked me to tell you something," he was silent for a heartbeat. "He told me to tell you to find that reporter and either slap him or kiss him."

He could hear someone choking and gasping in the office, but didn't give them time to recover. "I'm going to head in again. Talk to you later."

"Sam!" CJ yelled outraged.

"Bye now," with that Sam hung up.

As he walked back inside he sported a big smile on his face. His friend was alright, he got one over CJ and he had the best job in the world. What more did he want?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is around the ending of season 1 and ITSOTG part I and II as well. Basially, what if Tony had been in the ground with his fast mind ;)**

**Thanks for the kind words I've had so far. I'm glad you enjoy Tony in the West Wing just as much as I do...**

**Anyway, enjoy and don;t be shy to review; it makes my day reading them**

**Cjb1990**

* * *

"So, you're going to Rosslyn by what time?" Tony leaned back in his chair, chucking another finished file on a pile.

"I don't know exactly," Sam answered as he was leaned over his computer, putting the final touches on the speech he and Toby had written for the President.

"Well, I'm officially on a forced weekend leave," Tony started saying. "So how about I swing by?"

"Really," Sam sat up straight at hearing this, a small smile forming on his face.

"Sure," Tony agreed. "It's been some time, and hell I think after all the crap you deserve a nice quiet night with a cold draft."

Sam chuckled; yeah he really would like a nice bar with his friend. His friend had laughed his ass off when he heard about the whole incident of him hugging his call girl.

"So, can I get into town hall, or am I just an admiring face in the crowd?" Tony asked him.

"Probably an avid admirer, especially if you want to keep your gun on you," Sam spoke with a small amount of distaste in his voice.

"I always carry my badge and service weapon when out, Sam," Tony lectured him. "Besides, I'll have to go there straight from the station. I don't have time to step by my apartment and lock it up."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam agreed, knowing that Tony never truly felt safe when he wasn't armed. One of the draw backs of undercover work he imagined.

"So, call me when you guys are about to get out of there?" Tony readily suggested.

"Sure," Sam responded with a smile.

* * *

"What's got you all happy and chipper?" CJ asked Sam suspiciously.

"Tony got forced on weekend leave," Sam replied with an easy smile. "He's waiting outside and we'll grab a beer."

"Oh!" CJ smiled at hearing this before turning to face him fully with a small smirk on her face. "I can't wait to truly meet him, Spanky."

Sam turned his head to look at her. He knew that the rest of the senior staff was going to join them, whether they wanted to or not. "Fine you can all come and meet him."

They slowly made their way outside, Sam looking on and he thought he could see Tony near the front of the crowd. A small smirk on the face of the man and the little salute made it clear it was indeed his friend.

Sam nudged CJ. "The man smirking with the salute is him."

CJ craned her neck and saw the handsome man smiling at them. "Of course he is," she deadpannend, recognising his kindred spirit to Sam.

As they drew nearer she kept her eyes on the man, who was not looking at them anymore. Rather he seemed focused on Gina, the Secret Service Agent on Zoey Bartlet's detail. CJ rolled her eyes, of course the man would be skirt chaser.

Tony was indeed looking at the female agent, but not for the reasons CJ was suspecting. He had seen the small frown that had appeared on her face, and his instincts were flaring because of it. He followed the line of her sight, seeing that she was looking at one person in particular.

He saw the white male looking with a blank face and hateful eyes, before he removed his baseball cap. He didn't know why, but he slowly drew his gun out removing the safety clip on it. Every part of his brain was in cop mode, taking in as much of his features as he could.

Suddenly, the female agent turned her face away and up. "GUN!" she shouted out loud.

Crap, he though. Before jumping the fence he was behind as gun fire started to sound around him. Every one was tackled to the ground but he paid them no heed.

The man the agent was looking at was an accomplice, and he was the only one who still had him in his sight.

He ran after him, his gun out and pointed to the gun while he held it in both hands. Finally he had a clear line, just as the man sneaked into an alley

"BALTIMORE PD, FREEZE!" he called out towards the man.

The man froze unconsciously. "Hands on the back of your head! Turn around, slowly," Tony ordered. "I said hands on the back of your head, now! Or I will shoot!"

Even though this went against all protocols he was taught, he was sure he would receive a pardon for acting out of his jurisdiction and breaking police protocols if it meant that this man was in custody.

The man turned around but drew a gun with lightning fast moves. The two men stood opposite of one another as if in a stupid Western show down.

"Aren't you a smart one," Tony snarked, while he held the gun steadily. He had shot his gun before; he knew what to look for when the other man would pull the trigger. His dealings with mafia had taught him that at least.

He heard the chaos at his back, and knew that the Secret Service would be busy with the situation at the hall and getting the First Family into safety.

"So what are you going to do, son?" Tony asked the man, who was still almost a boy. "Going to shoot a cop here as well?"

* * *

Sam hadn't hesitated when he tackled CJ to the ground behind a police car. Now he was talking with Gina, who had first called attention to the danger. She and him were talking with the another agent.

"One man jumped the fence, just as the shots started," another agent noted.

Sam looked up with a sharp glance. "What?"

"I couldn't see properly, but it looked like he had a gun," the man continued.

Gina shook her head. "The shots came from up there," she pointed. "But there was an accomplice on the ground. White male, wearing a baseball cap and scruffy clothes."

At that, several things happened at the same time. Sam could hear Toby yell out for help at the steps they just came down from, the helicopter was a bit farther away and two gunshots were heard shortly after one another from an alley just around the corner.

This caused another bout of panic with the people still on the spot. Sam, however had already ran to where Toby was. He almost sank to his knees as he saw the state in which his friend was. Josh was hit, in the chest.

Three Agents had followed the noise of the gunshots. They could see one man on the floor, grabbing his right shoulder as another man was still pointing his gun at him, although blood was seeping through his sleeve.

"Secret Service, Freeze!" they called out.

"Baltimore PD," the man still standing responded, without looking at them or taking his gun of the downed man. "My shield and credentials are in my left jacket pocket, I will lower my gun as soon as one of you covers this man. He was the one who gave the signal from the ground."

One of the agents kept a gun on the man's back, while one of them came around and pointed a gun towards the man on the ground.

"I got him," he announced.

Immediately, the Baltimore cop lowered his gun clipping it back on safety and held it by two fingers out and away from his body, while raising his left hand on the back of his head.

The third man put his gun away, taking the gun from the man and reaching into his pocket to grab the man's identification.

"He's legit," he announced as he looked at the man who was Detective Anthony DiNozzo, according to his credentials.

"Why were you here?" one of the agents asked him, as the downed man was cuffed.

"I'm friends with Sam Seaborn," DiNozzo replied. "I finally had a free weekend, closing two of my active cases this week. So I drove down here to grab a beer with him. I mean it hasn't exactly been sunshine and daisies for the man the last few weeks."

"You always carry your badge and gun?"

"You bet your ass I am," DiNozzo replied readily. "Baltimore Homicide Division. Besides, I'm part of the undercover part of the corps. No way am I leaving my house unprotected."

The agent nodded understandingly. "You have to come with us, we need to take your statement and we'll need your gun as well, to match it with the pretty little hole in this man's shoulder."

Tony nodded but sighed. "Can I at least try to see if Sam's still around? Need to let him know I'm alright, and vice versa."

The three agents froze and looked at each other.

"What is it?" Tony looked at the three who didn't answer.

Instead they plucked the cuffed man from the street and guided the two of them to some SUV's on the side. They were on route, before Tony could say anything else.

* * *

Toby, CJ, Leo and Sam were waiting in the hospital to hear news about the President and about Josh.

Ron Butterfield stepped into the room. "The accomplice was caught," he told Leo.

"How?" Leo asked surprise. "I thought he was lost in the crowd and chaos."

"Apparently, one man recognized him for what he was and followed him, regardless of the gunfire," Ron told them.

Sam had a sinking feeling he knew exactly who this man was. "Let me guess," he sighed, burrowing his head in his hands. "The man who caught him was Baltimore Police Detective DiNozzo."

Ron and Leo both looked at the young man in surprise. "That's right," Ron nodded. "Right now we're looking to be sure he was no part of Virginia Pride."

Leo snorted. "The man is a born New Yorker, Ron," he told the Secret Service Agent.

"You know him?" the man demanded.

Leo nodded.

"He claims to be friends with Sam Seaborn," his eyes narrowed at this discrepancy in information.

"He is," Sam sighed. "We were supposed to meet after the Towns Hall for a beer. He drove down there from Baltimore."

Ron nodded, before muttering something in his mouth piece. He diverted his attention back to the two men. "He's coming here for treatment. The third man is treated in another hospital and is under guard at all times."

"Treated?" Leo questioned.

"We were alerted to the situation by the sound of gunfire," Ron started his report. "three agents looked into the direction of the sound and found the suspect shot in the shoulder, while Detective DiNozzo was standing over him with a bleeding arm."

"Tony was shot?" Sam jumped up with an anxious expression.

"I don't know," Ron replied. "He'll be here in five minutes under the guard of an agent."

Dr Bartlet walked in as Ron said this. "Who is arriving in five minutes?"

"The man who got shot, because he caught the third man," Sam bit out through his teeth, not caring he'd spoken to the First Lady in such manner.

Sam walked out of the room as Dr Bartlet followed him without hesitation.

As they made their way to the ambulance bay, a black SUV just drove up. An agent quickly stepped out from the driver's side and walked around to open the back seat. A disgruntled Tony DiNozzo stepped out.

"Seriously, it's just a graze. Probably not even going to get more than five stitches," he complained as the agent tried to support his weight. "I didn't get shot in the damn leg, you know."

"You will allow us to make up our own minds of your condition, son," Abbey Bartlet intervened.

Tony looked up and saw a stressed out Sam standing next to the First Lady. His mind worked lightning fast.

"No," he gasped and turned to the agent at the side. "Seriously? The freaking President was shot and you didn't bother to tell me? Instead you're acting like I'm going to bleed out because of a goddamn graze?"

"Not just the President, Tony," Sam gasped out.

Tony looked at him. "Josh was hit as well. It's not looking good."

Without waiting for any permission, Tony pulled his arm out of the agent's grasp and ignoring the First Lady, he walked up to his friend to hug him fiercely.

"It's okay Sam," he whispered in his ear. "I got you."

And Sam, fearing one of his best friends would die, sagged against the lean body of his friend. Tony didn't flinch, merely gritting his teeth a bit at the weight that was suddenly on his bleeding arm. But Sam needed him, and he'll be damned if a stupid little scratch would stop him to be there for Sam in this hour of need.

"Okay," Dr Bartlet looked on with a stern expression on her face. "You will get checked out by me, or so help me I'll make sure you won't leave the hospital at all tonight."

Tony reared back with a horrified look on his face.

"Fine, fine," he acquiesced. "I thought it was your husband that was the one who could order anyone around."

Dr Bartlet snorted. "Clearly, you never met any Bartlet women in your life."

Under the watchful eye of his friend and the First Lady, his wound was looked over by an attending. The doctor had said it needed some irrigation, cleaning and a few stitches, but nothing more serious.

"I'll prescribe you some pain medication," the doctor finished his diagnosis.

"No," Tony denied him. "Seriously, it's nothing serious. I rather be able to take a beer when I'm home than become drowsy on medication."

"You'll be in pain," the doctor was worried.

"I'll be fine," Tony replied.

The doctor was quick to stich him up and bandage the wound.

"Come on," Sam urged him on. "You can sit with the rest of us."

Tony followed Sam slowly to the room where the rest of the staff was waiting for news. Sam was already inside and asking for an update on Josh. He could see his friend's shoulders sag, as there was none. He slipped behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Sam," he spoke softly, not realizing he had the attention of the entire room. "He was hit in the chest, you said. That means they have to open him up, find the damaged arteries, possibly repair surrounding damages and find the bullet. They need time to do that."

"How do you know?" Toby demanded.

Tony snorted. "I'm a cop. You really think this is the first time I'd be waiting for news for a shooting victim? Especially thoracic GSW's are pain in the ass long surgeries."

Silence reigned the waiting room, before CJ stepped forward. "CJ Cregg," she introduced herself,f holding out her hand. "Nice to finally see a face to go along with the disembodied voice."

Tony chuckled and grasped her hand. "Tony DiNozzo nice to meet you as well."

And just like that, he was part of their little group. Even though they didn't know just what Tony DiNozzo had done for them, only an hour before.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a long 't sure if I should continue on in the hospital, or just move past it. This is a more lighthearted chapter.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these shows, unfortunately**

**Don;t forget to review!**

**Cjb1990**

* * *

Ron Butterfield walked into Leo McGarry's office. It was clear he was annoyed with something as he waited until Leo was ready to talk with him. Leo put down the file and looked at the Secret Service Agent.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

"That man is the most stubborn idiot I have ever come across," Ron said crossly. "He was to be awarded, but he refuses the medal."

Leo sat back in chair. "You're talking about Detective DiNozzo?"

"Yes, I'm talking about DiNozzo!" Ron barked out. "We we're giving him the Meritous Achievement Award for Outstanding Service, but he just looked at me and started laughing. He then asked me what I would do if I walked into a local robbery. Would I just stand aside, because it wasn't in my jurisdiction?"

Leo smiled, the kid had grown up good. "What did you say?"

"Said that I wouldn't but I sure as well wouldn't deny any medal or commendation that local PD would wish to give me. He just shook his head and said he was doing the job. He looked at me and said he felt a bit like Bond."

Leo laughed at that. "What do you want me to do, Ron? The boy's stubborn."

"Could you perhaps talk to Mr Seaborn or the President about it?" Ron was hesitant to ask, but really; the guy had reacted like the hero that he was. Without any regard for his own life - and Ron still hadn't figured out if that had been adrenaline, stupidity or a death wish – he had kept his eye on the suspect and gave chase.

"Talk to the President about what?" sounded form the secondary door that led to the Oval Office. In its opening stood Jed Bartlet himself. He had recovered pretty quickly from the gunshot wound and was working at full duty again.

"About Detective DiNozzo, sir," Leo answered him.

"Your wife's friend's son?" Jed clarified.

"Yes sir," Leo nodded, Ron took over.

"Detective DiNozzo apprehended the third perpetrator at Rosslyn sir. He chased the man on the ground and got shot in the arm when he tried to arrest him. We wished to present him with the Meritous Achievement Award, but he refuses to accept it. He claims he was just doing his job."

Bartlet looked at Butterfield with a hard stare. The man didn't know what to think of the Detective. His wife Abby had been charmed by him. She had spoken warmly about the stubborn police man who had been a supporting shoulder for his Senior Staff when they were waiting anxiously for news about Josh and him. He had gotten grazed by a bullet and had almost refused any medical care. His wife had had to force him to get checked out. He could certainly understand that.

"What would you want me to do about it, Ron?" he asked. "As far as I know, we still live in the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave. He is well within his right as a Law Enforcement Officer and as an American Citizen to refuse any awards he does not wish to receive."

"Yes, Mr President," Ron nodded and hesitated a bit before he pushed on, "but if the award was to commended by the President of the United States he may be less inclined to refuse it, sir."

Jed forced down a smile at the manipulative proposal of the Agent. He looked at Leo and saw his friend smile as well.

"Well, if you put it that way. Send it to Leo, Ron."

"Thank you Mr President," Ron nodded and left the office.

Leo looked at Bartlet. "He's not going to like to be put on the spot that way."

"Well, there are a lot of things that I do that people won't like. Doesn't mean I won't do them because I think they're right."

'Yes, Mr President."

* * *

Two days later, Sam was working in his office on a statement that he was rewriting for what felt like the two hundred time. His phone rang, breaking his concentration.

"Sam Seaborn," he answered it distracted.

"Your boss is a manipulative asshole, Sam," a voice ranted on the other end.

Sam sat up straight and took off his glasses. "Tony, that you?"

"Yes it's me!" Tony exclaimed. "I told your Agent Butterfield I didn't need any ceremony or award or goddamn medal for Rosslyn. I was just there, reacting on instinct just like any other cop would in my position. They're not giving any awards to the Secret Service Agents who took down the other two, who successfully protected everyone to the best of their ability. But no, I'm not part of the Secret Service so it is special that I acted the way I did!"

"Okay," Sam spoke carefully, "still don't understand why my boss is a asshole. Hey, which boss _are_ you talking about. Because I don't know what to do if you're calling the president an asshole."

"Him, Leo, the whole of that stupid wing you work in!" Tony raved.

"And what made you think of the President as an asshole?" Sam was now listening very attentively. Tony had never met the man, and had been supportive of him as far as he knew. He had met the First Lady in the hospital, and although he had been bossed around by her to the extreme, he didn't seem to dislike her for it.

"Because the acceptance of the award is now officially a presidential request!" Tony shouted through the telephone. "I can't exactly disobey that now, can i?"

Sam couldn't help it, he laughed long and hard now he understood what this was all about. Tony had kicked up a fuss when the Secret Service had tried to commend him publicly for his actions. Through every line of attack he had defused the situation. He had even somehow had wiggled his way out of the Baltimore PD knowing about it all. His name had not been disclosed to the media.

Apparently Ron Butterfield and co had had enough of his reticent attitude on receiving an award and took it further up. Sam knew Jed Bartlet well enough to know he would certainly put the weight of the office behind it.

And thus Jed Bartlet and Leo McGarry (who had to be in on it as well) were now amongst the people Tony wouldn't feel all warm and fuzzy about.

"Shut up, Sam," Tony called him out.

"Sorry, sorry," Sam chuckled. "But you have to admit; only you would call someone an asshole when they want to give you a medal."

Tony grew quiet. "It's not right, Sam. I don't do this work for praise or medals. I _am_ a cop. Accepting a reward is like I'm doing it for kicks."

Sam sobered up quickly at hearing this. "Tony, no. That isn't it at all! If you accept this award, you accept that people and those who are placed above you on the food chain are grateful for your actions. You say it's your job. This is just highlighting how good you are at it, and how glad we are that you're doing it."

Tony sighed. "Well, at least it's a private thing with no press allowed."

"How'd you manage that with CJ?" Sam knew her, this would be positive press for the administration.

"Hello, I'm still an undercover operative for Baltimore PD. If my face is all over tv, how long do you think it will take before I get made on a stint?"

Sam winced, reminded of how his friend had sounded after the Macaluso operation. "Right, I forgot about that. When is this happening then?"

"Next Friday, in the Oval Office; apparently you're present."

"I am?" Sam's brow furrowed.

"Well you are the Deputy Communications Directore, aren't you?" Tony deadpanned.

"Yes?" Sam was hesitant.

"My invite says you're there," Tony spoke again. "Here listen to this: For your actions in Rosslyn pertaining the detainment of one of the perpetrators harming both President and Staff, you are cordially invited to the White House's Chief Executive Office to act in an awards ceremony commending the law enforcement officers' achievements on said date.

Awards and medals shall be presented by the President of the United States, JOsiah Edward Bartlet. Furthermore, the following members of staff shall be present: Chief of Staff Leo McGarry, Communications Director Toby Ziegler, Deputy Communications Director Samuel Seaborn and Press Officer Claudia-Jean Cregg."

"Well, if your invite said I'm there, I will be there," Sam conceded.

Tony huffed some sort of laugh, accepting his fate.

"So, guess I'll see you Friday?" Sam asked the man, when it became apparent he wouldn't speak anymore.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tony confirmed

Just as Sam was about to hang up, Tony asked one last question. "Hey, do you think the President would mind if I show up in jeans?"

Sam felt the urge to hit his forehead on his desk.

That Friday, Sam stood in the back of the Oval Office while his friend stood ramrod straight in front of the President, while a medal was pinned on his lapel. Tony shook Bartlet's hand.

"Thank you, son," Jed spoke with emphasis. "You have done this country, your friends and me especially an enourmous service. We are proud to have peoples on the police forces such as yourself, Officer DINozzo."

Sam suppressed a wince. Tony was sort of meticulous about it; he was no longer an officer, he was a detective. He could tell by the set of his shoulders, that Tony had subdued the urge to correct the President of the United States. Next to him, CJ shifted on the spot as well. Sam knew that the woman would point out the man's mistake to him as soon as Tony DiNozzo had left the building.

And indeed, after a celebratory drink in the mensa and Tony was on his way back to Baltimore, the Senior Staff converted in the Oval Office again.

"Sir," CJ spoke up, "just one quick thing before we move on. Maybe, for future practice, we'd better not call the people receiving awards by a lower rank than they have."

Jed Bartlet looked up from the file he was signing. "What are you talking about, CJ?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, sir," CJ looked the president straight in the eye, "he's a detective in the homicide division of the Baltimore Police Department."

"And what did I say?"

"You called him Officer DiNozzo, sir," CJ replied.

"That's not correct?"

"No sir, his title is Detective DiNozzo. He has a gold shield."

"Oh," Jed Bartlet shifted a bit behind the desk before he looked over to Sam. "Think he noticed?"

Sam was sure he would get concussion from the urges he good to smack his head with something.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks for all the kind reviews on the previous chapter! I was so pleased with your praise!**

**this chapter focuses on the end of TWW episode 'the falls is gonna kill you' aka Sam finds out about Bartlet's MS.**

**hope I did it justice, so read and don't forget to review!**

**Cjb1990**

* * *

Tony was looking at his computer, the hazy screen showing his almost finished form. It had been a busy couple of months in Baltimore, with a drug ring that had imploded and caused a war between its members. Tony was glad, although he knew it was a sentiment that he shouldn't feel, that only three of the victims were innocent bystanders.

He looked across the desk at his partner. Danny had been dressing quite snappy lately in sharp suits and shiny shoes. He started to proclaim how the suit makes the man, or something like that. He didn't understand; you couldn't easily tackle suspects to the ground in expensive suits. Danny had argued that he only wore Italian, like that made it any different than chasing a suspects in a different suit.

His cell phone disturbed his not so interesting thoughts.

"DiNozzo," he leaned back in his chair, trying to work out the kinks in his back.

"Tony?" he sat up straight at hearing the familiar voice, in such unfamiliar tones. Unsure, defeat and vulnerability were the words that immediately rose to the fore of his mind.

"Sam?" his tone was alarmed enough to attract his partner's interest as well.

Danny's eyebrows rose questioningly, but Tony waved him off impatiently.

"Yeah, it's me," Sam confirmed.

"Wait one second," Tony felt with perfect clarity that this would be a conversation best not overheard by anyone. He quickly walked through the busy bullpen and to the end of a deserted corridor. "I'm here, what's wrong?"

"Tony," Sam sounded close to tears, "when does a good man stop being good?"

Tony was silent. He didn't know what spurred the question, but he knew it had to be big.

"Sam, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," he almost whispered, "I wish I could, but I can't."

This told Tony that it had to do with something in the White House, otherwise Sam would have spoken up.

"It's just …" Tony could hear Sam catch his breath, "my dad. I never thought it would be like this."

Tony's heart went out to the other man. He knew all about disappointing fathers.

"Why weren't we enough?"

"It will never be about you, Sam," Tony spoke up. "I know it's hard to hear right now, but it's true. It's all about him, and how he decided to completely betray what and who you and your mom are."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. Tony could practically hear his friend pull hands through his hair.

"Sam, can you tell me anything that happened?"

"When does the hits stop coming?" Sam asked the detective. "When comes the time where peace of mind is not the exception but the rule which will govern life through its winding path?"

"Sam?" Tony started to get scared for the other man. He knew he was a speech writer and pretty eloquent. He knew how his friend would fall back on more eloquent speech patterns, but never with him.

"He, he lied to us, to all of us," Sam finally whispered.

Tony still didn't know what this was about, but understood that Sam must be feeling betrayed from all sides and couldn't find good footing for himself.

"Do you need me to come down?" Tony asked. "Or you want to come up here? We can bunk on my crappy couch, drink beers and eat exorbitant amounts of pizza?"

Sam laughed watery at that. "God, I would love to come up there, but I can't."

"So, need me in DC?"

Sam was silent, " … please?"

"Give me an hour to finish here and I'll drive to your apartment. Okay?"

"Yes."

Danny demanded an explanation when Tony bailed out on their bar night, but Tony wasn't about to give Sam up. He knew something had happened within the administration, something huge. Something to shake Sam to the core; it had to mean that either Toby or the President was involved. And he didn't know what it said that he couldn't figure out what was worse.

It was late when Tony arrived at Sam's apartment. When he rang the bell, he was surprised to find Toby on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Ziegler," Tony greeted the man.

"Detective," Toby nodded, but not stepping aside to let him in.

"May I?"Tony asked him, not waiting for an answer as he pushed the door further open and shouldered himself past the Communications Director. "Sam?"

"In here, Tony," Sam's response had a slight slur to it.

Tony stepped into the living room and saw that there were multiple empty beer bottles. The ashtray was filled and a cigar stump was smoking on the edge.

The defeated figure on the couch made him pause.

"How you holding up?" he asked the young politician.

The sound of the front door closing hard made them both jump.

"Sam, what have you told him. This needs to stay in house!" Toby ranted in a loud voice. He was about to ream his deputy out, but Tony intervened.

He blocked Sam with his body and looked the surly man straight in the eye.

"He didn't need to tell me anything, Mr. Ziegler," he said in a strong but quiet voice. "I can hear quite easily that something is seriously wrong with him. This is worse than the call I got when he found out about his father. I don't know if it's you or the big man that caused this, but you can bet your ass on it that I'm here for him without needing any specifics!"

Tony's eyes were steely as he stared down the taciturn man that most couldn't handle. He had stared down mob bosses, drug dealers, rapist and junkies. He wasn't afraid of staring down this man.

Toby first didn't want to give in to the cop. There was something in his eyes, however, that made him look away. Those green eyes told him very clearly that if he was about to cross any line (imaginative or otherwise) he would be stopped by any means necessary.

It was the first time he saw the man with that expression. Normally, the eyes were filled with mischief and humor. This look though, he could understand how the man survived his job. No man could easily shoot at the cop who stared him down with those eyes.

Toby sighed and nodded, raising his hands a bit to show he'd back off. Tony nodded and seated himself next to Sam. The man immediately leaned into his friend.

"I thought about your question in the car ride over," Tony spoke after a few minutes. "And I think I have an answer for you."

Sam leaned back so he could look into the face of his friend. It was clear the cop was hundred percent serious.

"I think that a man is good or not. That inherent quality doesn't change. Some people will always have the propensity to act in certain ways with good motives. That doesn't mean that these people will never act wrongly, or driven by wrong motivations. So, for you to figure it out you have to ask yourself: is this a good man, who chose the wrong actions or was driven by wrong motivations, or isn't he a good man, but had been following the right actions or driven by the right motivations up to this point?"

Toby stared hard at the cop. It was impressive how he made the fine line between the two. And he realized that he also had been wondering if Bartlet was the man he thought he had followed and helped get elected. He also realized that, although he was completely pissed-off how the man had handled the MS up until now, he still believed he was the man he supported all the way.

Sam also seemed to have made up his mind. He breathed in deeply and nodded at Tony.

"I still feel –"

"Of course you do," Tony snorted. "Just because you've come to the conclusion that you can still think of that person as a good man, doesn't mean that you don't feel betrayed or pissed off at his actions! You have every right to be mad at that! But, you know, judge the man by his actions not by who he is."

Sam nodded at that. He followed the president, left Gage Whitney because Josh had found the real deal. And he still believed he was that, but these actions were beside that principle. The President had betrayed them all by not fully disclosing his condition earlier, at least to the Senior Staff.

"You want to know?" Sam asked him.

Tony hesitated. "I want to know, but only if you're allowed to tell me Sam. I have a feeling this will come to a head soon enough."

Toby snorted at that notion, yes it will come out in the open alright. Jed Bartlet was finally putting the cards on the table. He looked at the detective that was comforting Sam. The man had survived ordeals with an integrity that reminded him starkly of Sam. This was the man that had jumped into a fray of gunfire, to catch the third man, without any regard for his own safety. A man that had disregarded everything and gambled on a politician to help him with the Philadelphia debacle. The man who had been undercover, lying to a mafia don into his face for months, to help America be a safer place.

He knew the man could be trusted, but he had given his word to the president and Leo. He would not disclose the secret. He would find out at the same time as everybody else.

Tony knew he was scrutinized by the man, but didn't care. He was here for Sam. He didn't need to know the specifics, like he told Toby. He just needed to be there, be support to Sam who desperately needed it.

He spend the night at Sam's, sitting with him on his couch. Toby had left after an hour or so, commenting on how Sam was expected at work at an early hour. Sam had just nodded and leaned further in Tony's embrace. When the sky outside grew lighter, and they had been quiet for two hours, Tony stirred.

"Whatever it is, you have to face it," he whispered to Sam. "get up, take a shower and show them what you're made of. Don't let anyone tell you you're not allowed to feel what you feel right now. Your trust has been broken, and you are definitely allowed to tell the person that."

Sam nodded, trembling a bit at the prospect of telling the President of the United States that he felt betrayed. But he knew Tony was right. He couldn't bottle this up inside him, even though that was more his style. He knew that he still had to form the words the man spoke. Feeling bitter and disappointed wouldn't help him and by god the man owed them a better explanation than he gave him last night.

After a quick cup of coffee, Tony and Sam said goodbye and stepped into their cars. Tony was driving back to Baltimore, Sam on his way to the White House. Tony felt in his gut something big was about to happen. He thought back to his suspicions on who it was that left Sam in his destitute state. Toby had been there, so that could only mean one thing. He swallowed heavily, what on earth had the President done?

So, when he looked at the television as the man stepped onto the stage that was normally occupied by CJ Cregg he felt the anticipation build inside of him. As he heard the historic confession of the man, he could only think of that night with Sam. He saw the disappointment and betrayal in the blue eyes once more and could only think; Sam was right, when does a good man stop being a good man? Or the better question: where is the line that states that power and its temptation corrupted a good man?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long radio silence, but I recently started a new job and was completely whiped out by it. Here is the new chapter of Unlikely Friends. This si about the episode Isaac and Ishmael of the West Wing. That takes place early October, so the next chapter is the introduction of NCIS, and the events that are revealed in 8x20 'Baltimore' of NCIS.**

**Hope you like the chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**Cjb1990**

* * *

"Hey Tony, go ahead," Sam spoke over the phone. It was chaos in the White House, trying to suss out suspects that set up the terrorist attack, deciding what a appropriate counterstrike was, etc. Not to mention the new security was driving everyone completely beyond insanity.

"Soooo," the long-stretched syllable made Sam take notice. "I've got a week off, surprise surprise!"

"Really, a whole week off, you?" Sam was stunned. Tony lived as much for his job as the Senior Staff did for them. "And I thought that all of you were sort of on call all the time now?"

"The uniforms are out in greater numbers, yeah," Tony acknowledged. "But, surprisingly, the homicide division has less to do. Plus, our entire lab is backed up with DNA proceedings."

"What?" Sam didn't understand.

"Baltimore volunteered their lab for some DNA sequencing. You know, identification," Tony's voice was somber.

"O, right," Sam realized what Tony was talking about.

CJ walked into his office, followed by Toby. Sam nodded to the two as he continued talking.

"Listen, I don't know how or when I can get some hours off. But why don't you come down here and visit us. See the West Wing when you're not, you know, pissed off for getting a medal."

"And having the president address me as officer DiNozzo," Tony added dryly.

"You know the First Lady and him did apologize for that," Sam rebuked.

CJ smiled as she realized he was on the phone with Tony. Toby looked as annoyed as ever, but didn't demand that Sam hung up.

"But come down here," Sam cajoled once more.

CJ gestured to Sam to put him on speaker.

"Yeah, hang on Tony," Sam spoke up. "CJ and Toby walked in and want you on speaker."

"Of course they do," Tony's cocky voice oozed out of the phone for everyone to hear now. "How are you doing guys?"

"O well, press wants to eat me alive but what else is new?" CJ flippantly answered him.

"Can't say I blame them. You look good out there," Tony laid on the charm with her.

"O hush," CJ silenced him, "I get enough of that from others."

"Hmmm, your reporter huh?" Tony queried knowingly.

"Spanky, have you been gossiping?" CJ glared at the younger Deputy.

"Hey," Tony sounded insulted over the phone. "I'm a trained investigator. I ferret out the details from other sources than the office gossip."

"Thanks Tony," Sam commented to his friend, "you make me sound like a middle-aged divorced woman with no social life of her own."

"Anytime buddy," Tony's smirk was easily recognizable.

"But I agree with Sam here," CJ returned to the original point, "Come down here and get the tour. I promise no one will call you officer, everyone shall only refer to you as detective."

"Fine, fine," Tony acquiesced.

And so it was that Tony was walking into the hall –san weapon – full of children who were looking at Josh Lyman with awe and respect. Donna was standing behind him, carrying his bag and coat. Knowing the man from all of Sam's stories (and his own brief interactions with him), he assumed he had never realized that he had a class of kids to address today.

He was about to cut in with some remark when Donna drew Josh's attention towards the phone on the desk of the security guard. Within ten seconds they were in lockdown mode. Tony could see the kids getting a bit anxious and agitated although Josh and Donna were trying to downplay it.

Tony had spotted the face of one of the Secret Service agents, though. It looked grim, and Tony guessed there was more at play here than some kids jumping the fence.

"Guys, relax," he took over, seeing that Josh really had no clue what to do with a room full of scared kids. "For all we know it's just a drill, or a glitch. As you can imagine: we're all a bit edgy when it comes to possible security breaches."

Josh looked up and smiled. "Alright everyone, allow me to introduce Detective Anthony DiNozzo, working for Baltimore Police Department in the Homicide Division. He was supposed to be a guest here for some verbal sparring and agitating us Senior Staffers."

"Why don't we move this to a place where we can sit and eat and drink?" Tony suggested with an easy grin as the class looked at him with big eyes.

As they all moved to the mass, Josh and Tony shook hands. "Great save man," Josh mumbled to Tony.

Tony snorted. "Josh, they're kids not bullets."

As they all settled down into the Mess, Josh sent out Donna to find out what happened. He turned back to the class.

"Alright, might as well learn something while we're down here. So why don't you ask questions? Any question you want?" Josh stared at the kids that were quietly looking at him. He shot a quick glance at Tony who nodded. "Also you can ask Detective DiNozzo whatever you want. If he can answer it, he will."

It was silent for a moment. Then one of them spoke up. "Why is everybody trying to kill you?"

"It's not everybody and they're trying to kill you too."

"But mainly you."

"No, we're equal."

A kid in the back spoke up. "Are you scared coming in to work?"

Josh laughed a bit and shared a look with Donna. "No, look we're bystanders. We are surrounded by people who routinely put themselves in harm's way. The Secret Service for instance, or the detective here."

Eyes locked onto Tony. "And you, sir?" The kid directed the question to Tony.

Tony hesitated. "Yeah, there are days that I wonder if it's all worth it. As you probably know, Baltimore isn't the safest city to live in. sometimes we do tend to end up in spots that make me wonder how I escaped unscathed. But then I see the faces of the victim's families, and I'm reminded what I give these people; justice, closure. And it's worth it."

Everybody was silent for a moment before Josh picked up before.

"You know, there is this guy on the President's detail, and I've seen them practice this a million times… His job is to stand in front of the bullet. Not catch the shooter, but to stand in front of the bullet."

"But why is everybody trying to kill us?"

Tony looked with a sympathetic eye to the kid. He could understand where he was coming from. They didn't see the grey in between that he had been forced to. He looked on as Josh tried to make them understand how it was a small marginal group that was trying to damage them so badly.

When Josh was finished with his comparison of the KKK, Tony stepped in.

"Tell me," he looked at the children. "You're all from different schools all over the country, right?"

He saw the children nod their heads.

"How many of you have classmates that are from middle-eastern descent?" he saw a significant amount of hands raised.

"Are they part of this all?" they shook their heads. "Weren't they shocked, appalled and horrified when the news reached them? What about their parents, were they celebrating?"

Tony shook his head. "These people, are just like every other crook and criminal. Only bigger, with more assets and money. They want the prestige, the powers, and the men."

"But why us?" another child pressed on.

Josh picked up again.

"Why are they trying to kill us?" he repeated the question back to the class.

"Because we're Americans," a boy piped up.

Josh head shook a bit as he waited for more of an elaboration. "That's it?"

"It's our freedom," another girl chimed in.

"Freedom and democracy," another one tried.

"Guys, guys, right or wrong, and I think they're pretty wrong, they do have reasons for trying to blow us up. Complaints, grievances, I hear them every day."

As Donna piped up with her rant of the ridiculous, Tony stepped in.

"Donna, I've met crazy, hell I've _shot_ crazy. Crazy is not believing there is a reason to do something and still doing it. These guys, obsessive: yes, brainwashed; yes, completely out of touch with proportionate actions; hell yes. But crazy as in let's put a bomb to our chest today because I felt like it; unfortunately no."

Josh smiled a bit as he continued on explaining how these people think.

"Do you ever think about quitting?" a kid in the back of the hall asked Josh.

"No," Josh immediately denied. "My mother wants me to, says I can make a hell of a lot more in the private sector and be a hell of a lot safer doing it too. And I guess that's true. But then I tell her; I still make more than the guy whose job it is to jump in front of a bullet. So how can I explain to that guy I'm quitting?"

Tony chuckled at that, drawing attention to himself. "Have you ever heard someone say they are a broker, or they work as a broker? Yet, you never hear someone say they work as a cop. No; you _are_ a cop. It's just something that doesn't switch off. Same for the guy whose job it is to jump in front of a bullet. These people don't serve for prestige; serving is prestige for them. The same for the military and navy. People who devote their lives to make this world a safer place need to feel it in every bone of their body to do the work, and manage to keep doing it. You don't work as a marine, you are a marine. You don't work as a cop, you are a cop. You don't work for the Secret Service, you _are_ part of the Secret Service."

A smile appeared on Donna's face. This was the reason why Sam's friend was so well liked throughout the West Wing. He acted out of a deep-rooted conviction and set of principles that made him one of the most honorable men they had ever known. She knew even the President had been impressed with him. They also knew that Sam kept going because he had the loyal support of Tony DiNozzo, ready to hold him up whenever he needed to.

"So what do we do now?" one of the children eventually asked.

"Well for that, we're going to need some people smarter than me," Josh started.

"Ain't that the truth," Donna snorted.

As they squabbled on and the Communications staff was send for, Tony helped the kids grab some peanut butter and apples. He had tried the legislative diet and he had to say for snacking it agreed with him.

As they talked on, Toby came in to grab an apple. He talked to them the way he always talked; ranting. In the end it was clear that Toby favored Laker girls and needed the Red Sox to play the Yankees. To Tony it was clear as day what he tried to do. He tried to show these children that nobody could so easily decide over life and death of so many people.

Sam joined quickly after that. He immediately walked up and hugged him, to the surprise of the other children.

"Everybody this is Sam Seaborn, one of detective DiNozzo's best friends. He is the reason the man is stuck here the way we are."

"Plus, he's a sucker for a friend in need," Sam responded drily.

"And that," Josh pointed his finger to his friend. "Do not be alarmed when I tell you that Sam over here is the most knowledgeable person in this room when it comes to terrorism. In our government we have some extremely competent people who know a lot more about terrorism."

As Sam talked on, CJ came strolling in as well. Tony gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a wide grin.

The discussion went on, until one of the children made the mistake of mentioning the CIA. Josh and Sam started groaning and bitching as CJ started to sing the praises of the maligned little brother.

Tony snorted at that.

"What Anthony?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry but, 'maligned little brother'?" Tony chuckled. "CJ, CIA is the biggest bully in the playground of the damned federal alphabet soup."

"You don't like federal agencies, sir?" the kid nicknamed Fred asked him.

"I'm a local detective, I detest feds," Tony responded with a smirk. "They come in and take over cases without a please or by-your-leave. One murder case, we _knew_ it was part of a local gang war – and it was part of a local gang war – and _yes_ we had jurisdiction – FBI stole it from us, and got one of our undercover operatives made. He barely made it out of there. They bluster and huff and puff and don't know anything of the local criminal scenes that we locals do know."

The Senior Staff stared at him as they had rarely seen him this angry. "Sorry, feds are a touchy subjects with any local law enforcement."

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence until it was broken by someone else. "Where do terrorists come from?"

Sam and Josh took the answer to that one, as Tony saw a dark-skinned man in the door opening behind the children. He saw him look on as Sam made his argument, and chime din.

"Which is just like it is here," Charlie Young made his point about gangs, men and pride.

"And don't forget the sense of belonging," Tony added with a nod to the young man, who nod back. "Gang and mafia are pretty much the same, except for a different set of rules and codes they live by. But they give a sense of pride and family. A don can embrace a nobody as his son, as long as he sees the potential."

Sam and Tony both winced at that. Josh decided to praise the detective. "What you don't know is that detective DiNozzo is part of the undercover operations of Baltimore. He has had dealings with both gangs and mafia. So when it comes to the shady part of humanity, he knows his stuff."

Josh was taking a breath, before he notices Sam and Tony making kill signs over their throat. O right, nobody was supposed to know about his involvement in Roslyn. It irked Josh, although he could understand the reasoning. But in his eyes, the man was a hero the one who could one of the bastards that caused his PTSD.

CJ caught attention as she looked out of the door and rose from her seat. Tony was the first on his feet after when he spotted the President with the First Lady. They looked on as the President greeted the Presidential Classroom and when Dr Bartlet stayed.

As the President made his leave, one of the children had enough guts to address the President with a question.

"Do you consider yourself a man of principle?"

"I try to be," Bartlet answered the kid, his eyes gazing in their penetrative way.

"Well don't you think there is something noble about becoming a martyr?" the kid questioned.

Bartlet turned to fully face the kid, as Tony knew what was coming. It was the same way he felt. These men, they were not martyrs.

"A martyr would rather suffer death at the hands of an oppressor, than renounce his beliefs. Killing yourself and innocent people to make a point is sick, twisted, brutal, dumbass murder. Let me leave you with this thought before I go searching for the apples that were rightfully mine, we don't need martyrs right now. We need heroes – a hero would die for his country, but he'd much rather live for it. And if you need to know what sort of man that is, I suggest you look to the good Officer here, who is a hero by his own right."

"Sir," CJ piped up, "Detective, remember?"

"Right, right." Jed Bartlet acquiesced as he stood up to leave.

"Detective DINozzo?" a child immediately asked as the President stood up.

"Yeah?" he zeroed in on the kid.

"What about you?"

Tony was silent for a beat before he responded with a smirk. "We are men of action, lies do not become us sir."

Sam groaned as CJ cursed. "I know the quote, just can't remember the movie. Josh?"

"No clue," he answered CJ before turning to his assistant. "Donna?"

"Nope," Donna glared at the detective, "So unfair Tony."

Tony grinned at the kids. "Anyone of you know where the quote comes from?"

Toby snorted, having recognized it but refusing to be part of the ridiculous game Tony played with the staff.

The kid Josh named Fred hesitated a guess. "A movie?"

"Correct good sir," Tony pointed a finger at him. "But for the grand prize, you have to name the movie."

Toby looked as he saw Secret Service agents coming inside with relaxed faces. He stood up, glad they were finally sprung from the place. "Princess Bride."

Tony turned to Sam's boss with a stunned look, "Yeah, that's true. Are you part of the game now too?"

And Toby couldn't let this one slide. As he walked out of the Mess, he threw over his shoulder. "As you wish, dear."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I know I've been very quiet for a while. although I posted one fic in april a lot has happened that made my quite blue the last month. **

**here's the thing: Here in the Netherlands we have a holiday that's known as Kings Day (formerly Queens Day). It;s a day filled with orange, partying, drinking and having a good time. Of course, none of that for me because i had to work. and it was very very busy. So all I wanted to do when I got off was to buy a sixpack and lounge on my couch watching a bit of tv before going to sleep.**

**Unfortunately, when i arrived home, the front door was kicked in and my doorpost completely demolished. They broke in and took a lot of my stuff, including my laptop and family heirlooms such as jewelry. I lost almost all of my pictures (they were stored on an external hard drive also stolen). **

**Quite a lot of writing was on my computer. So on top of having to deal with installing new locks, repairs on my doorposts, police crap and the forensic investigation (you wouldn't believe how hard it is to clean off fingerprint dust) and cleaning up the mess they felt to make... i also lost completed chapters of all my stories.**

**I try to ease my way back in now, but apologies for not having the tone as good as the previous chapters.**

**I am getting better, but it still genuinely sucks. **

**So there's the reason I've been AWOL on ff dot net.**

**Still here's a new chapter of Unlikely Friends; we're finally moving into NCIS time!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own West Wing or NCIS**

**Enjoy, and don;t forget to review!  
Cjb1990**

* * *

A knock on the doorpost made Josh look up from the memo he was reading. Waiting on the threshold was Sam.

"Hey, what's up?" Josh asked his friend with a smile.

"What do you know about NCIS?" Sam asked him with a small frown.

"What?" Josh laughed a bit.

"NCIS?" Sam repeated.

"It's a part of the federal group right?" Josh rubbed his hair. "I think I remember it from the budget meetings."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "But what do you know about, you know, the work they do?"

Josh walked out of the office into the hallway, Sam following in his footsteps.

"Hmm, well not much, to be honest I'm not sure what NCIS stands for," Josh confessed to him.

"Josh-"

"Hey, maybe it's a secret subgroup for NSA waiting to spring up from the shadows."

"Yes Josh," Sam sighed. "Because that would be exactly what we need right now, a shadowy federal agency that has been unknown to the general public for years and are mingling in some dodge affairs."

"Who's mingling in dodgy affairs?" Toby stepped out of a room.

"Apparently, some shadowy federal agency called NCIS, according to Josh," Sam replied with a straight face. "Where are you heading Toby?"

"Leo's office," Toby replied. "The senator was less inclined to follow the party line when it came to voting yea on this bill."

"Surprising," Josh noted with a small grin. "What was your reply? Was torture involved?"

"I think torture was involved," Sam nodded with a small smirk on his face.

"THERE WAS NO TORTURE INVOLVED!" Toby noted loudly, then added as an afterthought; "Maybe a small comment about making his life a living hell, but no torture."

"Toby, your personal growth astounds American citizens all over this country," CJ's voice came from behind them. "Where are you heading?"

"Leo's office," Josh replied. "I want to know if we really have a dodgy shadowy agency."

"What the hell, Joshua?" CJ commented, already seeing the headlines in front of her.

By then, they managed to arrive at Leo's office, Margaret sitting at her desk. She looked up at their arrival.

"He's free," she told them with a small smile.

The group entered their boss' office. Leo was sitting behind his desk reading a file with a small frown.

"Is it time for a meeting already?" he asked them.

"No," Toby replied. "I just came out of the meeting with the senator about the thing-"

"Well," Leo said. "Judging by the lack of balloons I'm gathering it wasn't that successful."

"But at least Toby didn't threaten to torture the senator," Josh felt the need to point out.

"Well that's a shame," Leo grumbled. "Because I was really looking forward to ending the week with threatening the civil rights of a senator of our own party!"

"Yeah," Josh grinned, not bothered by the grouchy reply. "Hey, question: we don't have any dodgy shadowy agencies out there who are mingling with things they aren't suppose to and never having received a real mandate by the government?"

Leo stared at Josh for a second, before he turned to the rest of the group his face demanding an explanation.

Sam fidgeted a bit. "It's just-"

"Sam?" Leo questioned.

"Have you ever heard of NCIS?"

"Sure I have, it's the Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Leo replied a bit confused. "What about it?"

"What sort of work do they do?" Sam asked on.

"Well," Leo replied sitting back in his chair. "They basically investigate any and all crimes related to the navy or marine or their dependents. Then they are also a big part in the naval intelligence network, and have a heavy hand in counter terrorism."

"So, it's sort of an action packed agency, not a boring sitting behind your desk filing forms sort of agency?" Sam rushed out.

"Sam, what's this about?" CJ took a step toward the Deputy.

"Tony DiNozzo has taken a job as a field agent for NCIS here in DC," Sam replied. "He's going to work with an Agent Gibbs, and they're going to take the heavier cases that can be handled by a two-men team."

Leo smiled. "Tony DiNozzo is going to live here in DC?"

"And work as a field agent for an agency that investigate crimes on or by trained service men," Sam added nervously.

"You want me to ask around?" Leo lifted an eyebrow.

"No," Sam responded immediately.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Yes," he sighed after half a minute. "It's just. He told me something about his partner back in Baltimore. And I can't tell you. But if you could look into it and this Agent Gibbs-"

"I'll ask Tom about it the next time I see him," Leo promised the young man.

The tone Sam's voice had when talking about Tony was one that was both anxious and protective. Leo himself also wanted to do right by the boy. And having him here in DC would make Jenny happy. Leo had told her he had seen the young Anthony again on the campaign trail and he was sure his ex-wife wanted to make sure the little boy she remembered was alright.

"Tom?" Sam asked.

"Tom Morrow is the director of NCIS," Leo elaborated, quite unlike him.

"So," Toby said from the arm of the sofa he was leaning on. "No shadowy agencies for Josh to fall over?"

"No," Sam sighed.

"Leo," CJ changed the subject. "I'm still getting questions about the thing from Arthur and Denny stepped by as well."

"Handle it CJ," Leo replied. "We go full out."

"Okay," she replied.

"And Sam," Leo held the young man back. "Try not to worry as much. Tony is a good man with a straight spine. He can survive a lot."

* * *

Leo sat back in his chair, staring at the balding man in front of him. He sighed a bit.

"Was that all Leo?" the man asked him with a heavy voice.

"Just one thing," Leo asked. "And this conversation doesn't leave the room."

Tom Morrow stared suspiciously at the Chief of Staff.

"Is Agent Gibbs a good man?" Leo asked.

Tom was surprised at the question, wondering what this was all about.

"He is a good man, Leo," he replied. "Cowboy if there ever was one, but a good man nevertheless."

Leo nodded and remained silent for a bit.

"What is this all about, Leo?" Tom demanded. "You usually don't have any interest for any of my agents."

Leo hesitated, knowing how much Tony would hate the Director knowing.

"Leo, we know each other for a long while now. Play straight here," Tom demanded.

Leo sighed, yeah he was right Tony would hate him for this but he had to make sure someone was looking out for the kid.

"He just hired a new agent, Tony DiNozzo?" Leo asked him.

"Yes," Tom nodded, although he was still unsure what this would end up in for his agency. Gibbs usually tried to make the agents assigned to him run for the hills within a day, if he was lucky they stuck around for a week.

"Just, make sure the kid's okay," Leo told him.

"Leo?" Tom's voice made sure Leo knew he wasn't getting away with this.

"We, we all have a vested interest in him, okay?" he was getting uncomfortable now. "He's been a good friend to all the staff here. We've known him since Philadelphia."

Tom had seen DiNozzo's file already. He knew why the boy had to cut and run out of the city.

"He made the play through you," Tom realized.

Leo nodded. "Jenny was friends with his mother. It was his only hope. He struck up a friendship with Sam Seaborn."

Silence reigned the office for a minute before the President's voice came out of the doorway to the Oval.

"He took care of the third suspect at Rosslyn," Bartlet's voice was deep. "That boy ran into a hail of gunfire to make sure the third one got caught. You will do right by the boy Tom."

Tom and Leo had jumped up as they noticed the president. Morrow turned pale as he realized just what sort of man he had hired to work under Gibbs.

He knew Tony DiNozzo was a dedicated cop, and a good investigator if his record was to be believed. But apparently he was also the classic American hero that jumped up to apprehend a dangerous man who was part of the attack on the President.

Tom did the calculations in his head and groaned. Tony DiNozzo had been part of the Baltimore Police Department back then, and still hadn't hesitated to act in another's jurisdiction.

Yeah, he had hired a first class American hero. But it seemed that the cowboy of the federal world had just got himself a sidekick who also wasn't afraid to bend to rules to his liking.

"God help us all," he hadn't realized he had spoken out loud.

"Indeed," the President agreed with him full heartedly.


End file.
